tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ledan/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Appearance Leda is dark haired man of about average height (at about 5'9") with a strong jaw, an "athletic" build and very bold blue eyes. Though he's over 2,000 years old, Leda appears to be in his early to mid 30s, due to the fact he doesn't age. He is sometimes described by others as attractive. Ledan often wears plain T-Shirts of assorted different colours (often purple or light grey) and pairs of jeans with his favourite leather jacket (which he claims is one of a kind), and was gifted to him by a friend. It is not unknown for him to dress up formally but he doesn't do it unless there's some kind of event on which calls for it. Leda's able to make his eyes glow at will, often for the sake of intimidating people, though he does this very rarely as he doesn't like to reveal his angelic side, due to him being hunted for so long over it. His eyes will glow slightly dimmer than a normal angels, but (unlike Jane's) are light blue, the colour of his own eyes. Speaking of his angelic side, to angels and demons alike, his 'soul' is considered to look unusual or unstable; it's often describes as appearing like it's a soul and a grace tacked haphazardly together; this is often described by demons and angels alike to be anything ranging from disturbing, quaint, fascinating or even, in at least one ''case, repulsive. Though seemingly angels have to ''look to notice it, as he's mistaken by most for a regular angel and sometimes even an archangel. Personality Skills & Abilities Archangel abilities As the child of an archangel and a human, Ledan shares a few of the various powers and abilities that his father pssessed. Though he didn't always have them, Leda has explained many times that his powers built up over time, and as a child he'd been virtually human. His abilities on his archangel side have been limited by a powerful hex placed on him by a fellow witch. Known abilities include: *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Archangels, whose powers Leda's seem near ''equal to in a lot of ways, are very powerful and can do and create almost anything out of thin air, and thus it figures that as Leda's own powers grow over time he will be able to do more and more of this. *'Immortality' - Leda stopped aging at around 30-35, and will not die without food, water, or sleep; thoughit can cause severe discomfort for him not to. *'White Light' - Leda can create this to some extent, though like his eyes, the light is dimmer, however it seems to be able to easily obliterate monsters, lower demons and humans; it might have more trouble on higher demons and angels, and would only mildly affect an archangel. *'Invulnerability' - Leda cannot seemingly be completely killed by anthing barring an archangel blade, though he has never been shot with the colt. However, this was presumably not always true, as Leda risked being killed by angels out to kill abomintaions in his younger years. * 'Immunity' - Like archangels Leda seems to have immunity to a few things that would affect 'lesser angels' more. Specifically holy fire only injures him, badly, it doesn't completely kill him. *'Super Strength' - Leda has strength that goes past normal humans, which allows him to overpower most things pretty easily. *'Telekinesis' - Leda's first manifested power was the ability to move things with his mind. *'Teleportation' - As long as it's not warded against angels, Leda can appear anywhere. *'Apporting' - Conversely, he can also make other things vashish elsewhere. *'Telepathy' - Leda can mind-read to some extent, though avoids doing it as it causes him headaches and he feels it's an invasion of peoples' privacy *'Empathy''' - Presumably, Leda can also do the same with feelings. *'Memory Manipulation'- Leda can restore memories in people. Though this is often partially using other magic, at least in recent times. *'Shapeshifting' - Leda can change his form at will. *'Reality Warping '- Leda has the ability to warp reality, presumably having learnt it from Gabriel. For example he once turned a vampire into stone and back again with little trouble. *'Supernatural Perception' - Leda can see things such as demons' true faces, hellhounds, angels' true forms, reapers and presumably horsemen. *'Pyrokinesis' - Leda can manipulate and control fire. *'Regeneration '- Leda can heal from non-fatal wounds instantly. *'Sedation' - Though this is more down to his magic. *'Healing'- He can also heal injured humans and creatures, though it drains him considerably. He cannot heal the already dead. Other Skills What he lacks in angelic strength he somewhat supplements with magic, which he was taught by his mother and built up over the centuries to the extent he has a high level of respect and remown in the witch community, though he chooses to keep his angelic side quiet from most of them, as it acts as somewhat of a cover. He also uses his magic as his livelihood. He currently specialises in reversing hexes and backfired spells as well as petty vengence spells (though he has rules and will not kill anyone over anything that can't be proved or can be brouht to real authorities to deal with), among other things, and will usually ask for a favour in return if one doesn't have the inordinate sums he'd 'have' to ask. Though he does ask it from milionaires which is where he gets his income. In his past he specialised in healing and 'medical' spells, having been the pre-scientific equivilent of a doctor for his village. Most of Leda's magic is performed in his first language as he finds it makes the 'intent' easier to focus on as that appears to be how he performs his magic; concentrating on his intent along with mixing enhancing ingredients to effect whatever outcome he intends to with the spell. Some of his more common spells/tricks include: *'Leda's sleep spell' - He can blow chamomile into peoples faces causing them to fall asleep. This is obviously similar to the spell seen to be used by Henry WInchester, though that required an incantation. This could be down to Leda's archangel powers. *'Confusion/Compulsion trick '- Leda can run his hand in front of peoples' faces and give them commands of varying complexity; though this can be resisted by people with 'strong minds'. On top of his magic, Leda is an excellent cook, which he partially puts down to the skills he learnt though magic. He's also spent a lot of time travelling, and so can cook 'proper' versions of several different tyoes of cuisine, though he himself is a vegitarian, and so substitutes out the meat. Ledan is also good with cars, having taken an interest in them in the (to him) recent years after their invention. Due to where/when he was brought up, Ledan is able to, woth some talemt, fight with a sword, among other ancient weaponry. Weaknesses Despite being pretty damn powerful, Ledan is certainly not unstoppable, like archangels, he shares a lot of connon weaknesses with angels. *'Archangel blades' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Leda, which is why he keeps the one he inherited form his father on lockdown. Angel blades can harm him, and 'hurt like a bitch',but not much more than a regular blade. *'Holy Oil' - Holy oil can harm Leda, but not kill him. He also cannot pass though a lit ring of holy oil (holy fire), it's a physical imossibility, and thus he has to use his wits/bargain to get out. *'Enochian sigil' - Can hide people from angels and archangels, and therefore Ledan also. *'Lucifer's Cage' - As the cage can hold any angel or archangel, It stands to reason this would also trap Leda. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Heavens weapons can harm and if using ebnough of them presumably kill, Ledan. *'Souls' - Beings enhanced by souls can stand more of a chance against Ledan than without. Leviathan!Cas could likely have oblitereated him in a finger snap. *'Magic' - Powerful magic can affect Leda, such as the hex he's currently being affected by. *'Leviathans'- The Leviathan can overpower and kill any celestial being, they can likely at least ahrm Leda. *'Eve' - It stands to reason that, as a being older than archangels, Eve can at leats harm them, and ltherefore Leda too. *'Jesse Turner' - It's unknown to what extent, but Jesse could bvery probably give and archangel or Leda a run for their money. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill literally anything, Led included. Likes : FAVOURITES: *'Ice Cream: '''Vermonster (Ben & Jerry's) *'Car:' 1959 Cadillac Eldorado convertible *'Country:' Sweden *'Name:' Seth (male), Mæja/Maia/Maya (female) *'Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy (from this year) *'''Song: Moonlight Serenade - Glenn Miller (if he had to pick one) *'Music Genre:' Jazz *'State:' Vermont *'City:' Malmö, Skåne County * Colour: '''Purple * '''Animal: '''Cat * '''Dog: Springer Spaniel * Cat: Norwegian Forest Cat * Item of clothing: His leather jacket * Food: Vegitarian Turkish food * Restaurant: Sofra (Turkish restaurant) *'Quote from a Movie:' - *'Shop/Store:' Amazon.com *'Holiday/Festival: '''Christmas/Yule *'Season: Autumn *'''Accent: Welsh *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Hair Colour: '''Brunet/te *'TV Show: Game of Thrones *'''Video Game: Mass Effect *'Hobby:' Cooking *'Fruit:' Kiwi *'Vegetable:' Chillies *'Element:' Sodium.. no but in all serious water. *'Actor:' Harrison Ford *'Actress:' Joan Fontaine Category:Grace01121922 Category:Supernatural Traits Page Category:Trait Pages